My invention relates to apparatus for the recording and/or reproduction of information on and from magnetic tape packaged in cassette form, and more specifically to such apparatus that dispenses with the long familiar pivoted cassette cradle. The magnetic tape cassette apparatus in accordance with my invention is particularly well suited for the processing of digital signals.
Magnetic tape cassette players or decks have commonly been equipped with a hinged cassette cradle pivotable relative to the casing between a loading position to allow the loading of a tape cassette therein and a data transfer position for running the magnetic tape within the cassette with respect to a magnetic transducer head for data transfer therebetween. For data transfer contact with the tape the transducer head has usually had to move into engagement with the tape cassette after the latter has been pivoted to the data transfer position with the cradle. Thus, generally, the movement of both tape cassette and transducer head one with respect to the other has been necessary for the establishment of data transfer contact therebetween. This general conventional design is objectionable from the standpoints of complex construction required and the possible misalignment of the tape cassette and transducer head.
A solution to this problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,007 issued to Haraguchi on July 10, 1979. This patent proposes an essentially fixed mounting of the transducer head, with the tape cassette moved linearly into data transfer contact therewith. I have found this solution unsatisfactory, however. My objection is to the fixed mounting of the tape transport comprising a pair of motor driven spindles for engagement with the hubs of the tape cassette. The fixed tape transport demands the movement of the tape cassette into engagement therewith following its movement into data transfer contact with the transducer head. For this reason the prior art apparatus has not yet been able to dispense with the hinged cassette cradle, which practically makes the actual width or depth of the apparatus inordinately large and so makes it inconvenient of use.